


Redemption

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A snapshot of Tommy's life; set after "In The Blink Of An Eye" but before "Limbo"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The whiskey bottle sits there, calling to me, tempting me, telling me that all will be well if only I heed to its siren call.

Distractedly I run my fingers through my hair; not really noticing its unkempt condition; such things are beyond me now.

My eyes are wet with stinging tears of grief and desperation; I know that this is the end; it’s just not how I expected things to be.

The whiskey bottle calls to me again; the temptation louder now, drowning out rational thought, drowning out everything.

I look at the piece of paper in front of me; the words upon it smudged and meaningless. Is this what my life will boil down to?

The whiskey bottle almost screams at me; offering me an end to this torment; to the hell that is my life.

As I am about to give in, and accept its resolution, my phone begins to ring and I freeze. I do not answer it, I can’t. The answerphone kicks in, and then I hear her voice; grounding me, connecting me to something I thought had forsaken me. Without knowing it, she has saved me. 

Again.


End file.
